Insane Interrogation
by EnchantedTopaz
Summary: My very first fic. A question and answer session with the GX gang. Wanted to start simple! Rated T just in case of mild violence later!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own the GX gang…yet

**Summary:** I just joined FF and this is my first fic, so I decided to start simple! Since there didn't seem to be a lot of them, I have chosen to make a Yugioh GX questionnaire. I'll be using the American names because more people know them (even though the Japanese ones are better! XD) Rated T to be safe, y'know? Please send in your questions! And any helpful suggestions! Now, let's get started!

**Insane Interrogation**

**Me:** Hello everyone! The time has come for you to find out the deep secrets of the GX gang! The characters here are:

**Jaden: **Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!

**Alexis: **Hi everyone!

**Syrus: **G-good morning…

**Bastion: **Greetings.

**Aster: **(waves)

**Zane: **…

**Hassleberry: **Go Dinos!!

**Chumley: **(is eating a grilled cheese sandwich)

**Tanya: **Let's get started!

**Blaire: **Yay!

**Atticus: **(tuning ukulele)

**Echo: **hmmm…

**Adrian: **Yes, yes…

**Axel: **(silence)

**Jim: **G'day mates!

**Jesse: **Hiya!

**Yubel: **…why am I here?

**Me: **So, if there's someone else you'd like to have appear from YGX, just tell me! . Anyway! Send in your questions so we can all get some answers! Thanx!


	2. Please Review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GX! (sobs) UNFAIR-NESS! If I did, the series wouldn't have ended so soon!

**Summary: **NO ONE HAS BEEN REVIEWING! So I just wanted to remind you all that this is a story that _depends_ on YOUR reviews! So please review! Now for randomness that cannot be explained in any way, shape or form!

See, the cast members got bored waiting for you all to review, so we had a little party…

**Jaden: **Let's play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey! (holds up blindfold) Looky! I even got us a blindfold!

**Chumley: **No thanks, I'd rather eat grilled cheese sandwiches! (goes to buffet table)

**Alexis: **I'll play the game with you, Jaden!

**Syrus and Hassleberry: **Yeah, sure.

**Jim: **I'll go first! (is blindfolded and given donkey tail then spun in circles) Ok, donkey! Prepare to be tailed! (walks forward and stabs tail into wall) Whoops…

**Axel: **What a foolish game…

**Syrus: **My turn! (they get him ready to go) H-Here I go! (starts walking) I think it's here! (jabs tail into Chumley's grilled cheese sandwich) D-did I get it?

**Chumley: **THE HORROOOOOOOOORRRRR!! (glares at Syrus) RAWR! I will EAT you! (chases poor Sy around the room)

**Jaden: **ME NEXT ME NEXT! (they blindfold him) Ooooh! I'm so excited! (jumps up and down)

**Alexis: **Hold still Jaden! (spins him)

**Jaden: **WHEEEEEE!! (is finally ready) Muahahaha! Donkey, you're going DOWN! (stabs Chazz in the rear)

**Chazz: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!! and no, he is not being overly annoyed-for those of you who haven't been stabbed by a stupid pin before-it really does hurt! JADEN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! (begins chasing Jaden)

So obviously, it was a mess-what with Chumley, Syrus, Jaden, and Chazz all running every which way, the other characters trying to stop them, and a rabid piñata bursting from the closet…yes that's right…a rabid piñata!

**Aster: **Oh my gosh! It's a freaky piñata!

**Axel: **…

**Jaden: **A piñata? Those have candy inside right?

**Syrus: **(pauses in his frantic running) Y-yes, bro. (Chumley starts gaining on him and he screams) JADEN! CALL CHUMLEY OFF! CALL HIM OFF!

**Jaden: **Die piñata! (grabs a chair and chases piñata)

**Yubel: **(was sitting in the chair) HEY! Bring my chair back!

**Bastion: **I don't see the logic in any of this…

**Jesse: **I don't think there is any…

**Adrian: **(is bowled over by Jaden)

**Me: **um…to be continued?

OK PEOPLES! Now it's time to review! Go go go! XD Please! I am begging you all to submit comments and questions! Thanx!


	3. Reviews At Last

Disclaimer: (speaking caveman) Me no own GX…ooga-booga

**Disclaimer: **(speaking caveman) Me no own GX…ooga-booga!

**Summary: **THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! I owe y'all cookies! You three saved me from having to abandon this story! So everyone applaud the three reviewers featured in this chappie!

**Me: **Thanx reviewers! First up we have jj4evr who has been reviewing on my stories since I started! You rock!

**jj4evr:** love it so funny I want to ask Jaden something Who does he really love because  
I've seen so many pairings with him in them it's not even funny He's been with  
almost everyone in the entire gang expect Axle I've even seen him with Zane

**Jaden: **(twitches) I've-been with-him? (points finger at Zane)

**Zane: **(scowls)

**Jaden: **Let's see…who I like…(blushes) um…um…(whispering)..A-Alexis…(totally red now XD his face matches his jacket!)

**Alexis: **(blush)

well there u go bye now

**Everyone: **BYE!

**Me: **Next up is Twilightpaw! A new reviewer on my stories!

**Twilightpaw: **Hi, ya! OO' That was random. Well anyways Questions!!

Jaden: What is your fav card?

**Jaden: **Argh, this is hard! (thinking very hard) Uhhhhhhh…I really love ALL my cards cuz they ROCK! But I REALLY like Winged Kuriboh, Neos, and Yubel!

Axel: Speak MAN!!

**Axel: **…

Adrian: Why are you such a power thirsty jerk?!

**Adrian: **Well, because I never had power as a child and thus I desired it as I matured, I wanted to prove myself and-

**Me: **That's how he is! Moving on!

Jim: I love you, You are so HOT! Did you know that you're like a Steve Irwin  
Twin.

**Jim: **Thanks? And I am a HUGE Steve Irwin fan! I can't believe he died! (sobs)

Well that's all for now so take this pocky before the Evil Pink Bunnies Of  
Doom (EPBOD) take it.

**Jaden: **POCKY!

**Me: **Cool-haven't had this stuff in years! .0

**Chumley: **AT LAST! FOOD! (ravenously attacks the pocky)

**Me: **And finally, my good friend sasusakuislife! Go girl!

**sasusakuislife: **Dang you for ending it so soon! GAWD! I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FRICKIN PINATA! sobs

**Me: **sorry… .'

Okay, Bastion: Is there an equation to measure brain cells, cuz I sure have none...

**Bastion: **I believe that was the intelligence quotient test we all took as young children. But there are others-why don't you look them up on Google if you are so curious? It is not like I am a walking encyclopedia or something along those lines!

Yubel: HI YUU-KUN!: pats on head srry for bein so mean to u earlier...don't worry, I like u now! -

**Yubel: **Y-Yuu-kun? (passes out from sheer shock and a bit of terror)

**Me: **Yubel! Be nice!

Syrus: gives you huge lollipop yay!

**Syrus: **Yay! (is about to lick it when Zane comes over and sticks the lollipop in Sy's hair) AH! ZANE! IT'S STUCK!

**Zane: **(smirks)

Axel: Ooh, was it fun? (u know what I'm talkin bout! winkwink)

**Axel: **Uh…no, I have no clue what you're talking about…

Jaden: Is Jesse-kun ur bff? sparkles in eyes

**Jaden: **bff? What does that mean? Is it like 'blue French flamingo' or something?

**Me: **Uh…it means 'best friend forever', Jay…

**Jaden: **OH! I knew that! (grins) Of course! All my friends are my BFFs!!

Jesse: HI! Ur Topaz-chan's aniki, right? Lemme annoy you like your sister's  
bff always does! drags Sasuke out SICK HIM CUZ! (Sasuke starts chasing jesse  
around screaming 'Get your filthy grimy hands of my girlfriend!')

**Me: **Allow me to explain-this is an inside joke between us two, so don't worry if you all don't get it, ok?

**Jesse: **Hi Sasuke! Long time no see!

**Sasuke: **ROAR!

**Jesse: **I take it you still hate me?

**Sasuke: **(pulls out Kunai)

**Me: **Okay, this has gone on long enough! Sasuke! This is a GX thing, so you-OUT! (Sasuke magically vanishes) OK! That was the last review for this round! So now that you know how weird this is gonna be-don't you just wanna click on that review button? XP. See ya next time everybody!


	4. UhYAY!

**Topaz: **Hey everyone! I'm finally able to update! Sorry for the wait! It's just been so crazy around my house…gee…PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And don't forget to review! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX! (sadly)

**Insane Interrogation Chapter Four**

**Topaz: **All right! Let's get started with **Autumn-Angel-31**! Her questions/comments will be in bold and italics…

_**^_^ I love these things! ^_^ You make me happy now!**_**  
**

**Topaz: **I'm so very happy to hear that! I love to make people happy!

**  
**_**I have a comment; I also think Jim is the hottest character on GX! ^_^**_

**Jim: **Why thank you! All Australians are naturally sexy, no?

_**Since you put up one of these, I shall give you cookies! Do you like cookies? **_

**Topaz: **YES! COOKIES TO EAT AT LAST!!!!!!!

_**Make sure you share! Bye-bye!  
**_

**Topaz: **Share? … CHUMLEY THAT MEANS YOU TOO! STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE!

**Chumley: **(pauses) Umph.

**  
**_**Autumn out! ^_^  
Oh, P.S. Update ASAP!**_

**Topaz: **Thanks for reviewing! I will try to do as you request! :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Topaz: **Now we have **Twilightpaw **who actually gave me two different reviews! YOU ROCK!!!!! I'll stick them together in bold italics.

_**Oh man that was hilarious! O-o'  
**_

**Topaz: **I'm glad you enjoyed it!

_**Blue French Flamingo? O-O'**_

**Jaden: **Yup! Cuz Jess has blue hair and looks French and…and…AND FLAMINGO STARTS WITH 'F'!!!!!!

_**  
Alexis: Who out of all the GX guy's is the hottest?  
**_

**Alexis: **Well, probably someone other than Jaden…but we love him anyways!

_**Zane: You JERK! Don't pick on Sy, or I'll sick the Evil Green Bunnies of Doom on YOU!  
**_

**Zane: **I'm not scared of your stupid bunnies.

**EGBD (Evil Green Bunnies of Doom): **Oh yeah?! (chase Zane with machine guns)

_**Aster: Your cards rock, and guess what... I have D.D. Crazy Beast!  
**_

**Aster: **GASP! Did you steal that from my deck!?

_**Tyranno: Go Dino DNA It totally Rocks! also guess what I have... Cyber Dinosaur! MuHahaha  
**_

**Hassleberry: **DINO DNA IS BEAST!!! RAWR! … what are you planning with that Cyber Dinosaur, huh? Your evil laugh is hinting at evilness…

_**Also I have both of those cards in my deck!**_

**Topaz: **That's fantastic! Sounds like you could kick serious butt!

_**I'll start off with my first attack with... I mean question.  
Axel- Speak, or I'll sick my Cyber Dinosaur on you. (I mean it I will hunt you down!)**_

**Axel: **Attack? … how violent kids are these days….

**Topaz: **Oh like YOU'RE one to talk!_**  
**_

_**Private Hassleberry- If Axel doesn't speak you may command my Cyber Dinosaur(i call him Cyber D) to attack Axel at will, and I mean any time you feel like it.**_

**Hassleberry: **FOR REAL!? (does a victory dance) NO LONGER SHALL MY JAMICANISH BRAIDS BE INSULTED!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**  
Syrus- Poor, Sy, is that door face (i will not say his name) being mean to you? have some candy canes.**_

**Syrus: **Yes he's so MEAN to me! (cries) oh, candy canes! (hugs you) thank you so much!

**Zane: **(too busy being attacked by the EGBD to stick the candy canes in Sy's hair! YAY!)

_**  
Jim- You're still the best. (do me a favor, sick shirley on Yubel for me won't you.)**_

**Jim: **Will do if he gets outta hand.

_**  
Jesse- I love the Crystal Beasts and you, but not as much as Jim-san.**_

**Jesse: **YAYZ! I FINALLY GET TO ANSWER A QUESTION!!!

_**  
Alexis- how's it feel to know Jay likes you?  
**_

**Alexis: **(blushes) It feels so…indescribable…

_**Yubel- I understand your feelings for Jay and all, but mess with him again and you'll feel the wrath of my Wicked Deadroot.  
**_

**Yubel: **yeah yeah.

**Topaz: **LE GASP! I had a Wicked Dreadroot and I used it to beat the snot outta my snobby cousin but then I gave it to my little brother for Christmas!!!!

_**Zane- Hurt anyone, and you'll be in the same boat as Yubel.**_

**Zane: **(is being strung up in a tree by his toes by the EGBD)

_**  
Bastion- Awesome to meet you! though I didn't like the fact that you joined the society of Light. I think that if I was there only me and Jay would have been left to save all your sorry butts.**_

**Bastion: **I got a comment! It must be the apocalypse!

_**  
Aster- guess what I got, and Chumley its not Pocky, It's... D.D Crazy Beast!  
well that's all for today.  
**_

**Aster: **yes, I still think you stole that from me.

**Topaz: **Please review again **Twilightpaw, **I love hearing from you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Topaz: **All righty, moving right along we have **ROZENNEKO101 **with some questions!

_**hey there um this is a question to zane I'm just wondering cause i love this pair and i dont care what anyone else thinks of this pair unless its good things well...do you love syrus more than a brother or do you just love him as a brother.**_

**Zane: **umf ugga! (has been gagged by the EGBD)

**Topaz: **(shrugs) I have NO CLUE what he said…you'll have to think for yourself on this one. __

hey um i hope were alowed to ask for more than one questoin umm this one is for jaden even though you said you like alexis do you like anyone else like for say a boy named jesse and please be honest oh and yess im a yaoi fangirl.

**Jaden: **Yaoi? What is yaoi?

**Jesse: **Well, Jay, it's like…like Clay Aiken or whatever his name is…

**Jaden: **So yaoi is….being the next American Idol?

**Jesse: **Not exactly…it's…it's….guy love…

**Jaden: **Like that song from Scrubs?

**Jesse: **uh…sure…

**Jaden: **COOL!

**Jesse: **Maybe you should just answer the question, Jay.

**Jaden: **Hmmmm….can I just give her and **IOU an answer **note?

**Jesse: **(slaps forehead in exasperation) No.

**Jaden: **Ok…eenie meenie minie mo…YO!

**Jesse: **YO?

**Jaden: **YES and NO! COMBINED! I couldn't decide!

**Jesse: **(sighs)_**  
**_

_**ok this one is for...syrus ok do you love someone not inclueding duelspirits,jaden,or zane.**_

**Syrus: **um…(blush) the Dark Magician Girl! (sucks bashfully on a candy cane)__

ok and this one is for jesse ok so are you in love with jaden or with someone else.

**Jesse: **That depends…what type of love?__

umm alexis who do you love more zane or jaden.

**Alexis: **Jaden wins hands down!

_**  
ok another one for zane do you love alexis.**_

**Zane: **(still gagged) ARAAAAAGRHHGIASK!

**Topaz: **(giggle) Zane looks totally humiliated…__

ok this is for axel um do you love someone on yugioh gx.

**Axel: **I have no love.__

ok this is for atticus do you have a crush on anyone in duel academy.

**Atticus: **MY WONDROUS UKELELE!__

ok this one is for jim how did you meet karen.

**Jim: **On my way to Grandma's HOUSE! I was wearing my little red hood!

**Topaz: **he's just pulling your leg…__

ok here is my question for aster soo whats ur fav person in yugioh gx not inculeding you ok.

**Aster: **hmmm…Jaden, I suppose, he's a worthy rival…or Zane…__

ok here is a question for blaire be sides jaden do you love or like anyone not including zane or jaden.

**Blaire: **not really.__

and last but not least a question for yubel are you a boy or a girl cause from episode 155 or episode 154 we saw you a boy maybe a girl so are you girl

**Yubel: **Do you watch English version or subbed? I am a GUY! 4KIDS makes me sound like some freakin' girl but I am a MALE!!!!!

**Topaz: **so true, so true…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Topaz: **Well! That was fun! Thanks to all who reviewed and all who are GOING TO REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!


End file.
